


plugged

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Butt Plugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan puts josh through anal training. alternately, josh wears a butt plug on stage and dan fucks him in a hallway after the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plugged

**Author's Note:**

> so i found myself in a weird place with this one - i found that i could either tone it down and go more vanilla or just go for it. i'm not exactly sure what i did but uh, i think it turned out well.

Josh is smiling to himself, just leaning against the wall and appreciating the familiar full feeling. A nightly occurrence, or at least every night they had a show. They're on in a couple minutes. Dan is standing next to him, drumming absently on the wall.

“Ready?” Dan remarks, and Josh nods.

“As always,” he says. Josh nudges up against the wall, feeling that nice press, and he sighs. Dan notices. He grins. He slides over closer, turning to face him, and backstage is busy so nobody sees Dan's hand reach around Josh's back to his ass, feeling for that little PVC rectangle, the base of the plug, and when his fingers find it he toys with it through Josh's jeans, tilting it up, then down, shifting inside of Josh, the plug pressing into the warm, sensitive insides of his ass, the pressing and the pressure against the lining making pleasure and pain bloom, ache, making Josh sigh all long and slow so he doesn't moan. This plug is bigger than the others. Dan was working him up. This is his first show wearing the new plug, and Josh is so lubed up that it's probably making a mess of his boxers. Dan would be taking those later.

Josh starts a bit from his quick moment of pleasure as someone yells that they're going on and the lights go off and Dan steals a quick kiss and then there's a whisper, just audible, “Try not to cum in your jeans onstage,” and Josh laughs. He won't. Or at least he doesn't think he will. This is why he always wore his tightest jeans onstage, so they could hide anything should a problem arise, so to say. Josh watches the four shadows fade into silhouettes as they take the stage and the screaming gets louder and he smiles. Yeah, this is what he loves to do, and having Dan as his dominant boyfriend who makes him wear butt plugs onstage really just makes him love it more. Those dirty looks from Dan mid-song are enough to make it worth it.

He waits for his cue for a few more seconds, reaching down the back of his jeans to straighten the plug a bit before he fits on his in-ears and shrugs his jacket a bit more comfortably before he walks into the light and the screaming rises a pitch as he takes the mic from its stand.

The show goes as quickly and fiercely as it usually does. For the first few songs, Josh keeps losing himself somewhere between the lyrics and the constant stirring in his jeans. Sure, a few of his notes come out sexier than he plans, borderline moans, but he's positive Dan loves it. There are coloured lights across the black of the stage and Max knocks into Josh a couple times, but that's to be expected. Josh stops caring about the plug about three songs in. He lets everything go and he dances and he ignores how tight his jeans are because he's fucking high right now and everything smells like sweat and guitar strings except for Josh's fingers, which have the familiar scent of lube.

Josh is an achy mess when the show is finally over. He towels off, throwing it into the crowd afterward, and Josh downs a water bottle as Dan tosses out his last drumsticks. Josh watches him. The way his muscles move under his sweat-slick skin. Ugh. If he wasn't hard already. Josh takes off his mic pack and his in-ears.

Dan goes straight to Josh as soon as he's backstage. He grabs a fistful of Josh's shirt and hisses in his ear, “You find an empty hall or a closet right now.”

Josh nods obediently, nearly choking out a “yes sir,” but he stifles it. Dan turns Josh around roughly and pushes him forward, making Josh stumble but it was those little hints at his innate dominance that got Josh that much more worked up.

Dan finds a hallway before Josh does. It's one of those dead end ones that lead to a one-room unisex toilet and a supply closet. Dan is far too impatient to get Josh into one of those rooms; he just shoves his chest into the wall. Dan kneels behind Josh and Josh anxiously looks down the hallway to the other one it branches off. Nobody there. No footsteps. He's wrenched from his thoughts by Dan wrenching Josh's jeans and boxers down under his ass and Dan grabs the plug by the base, turning it a bit inside him as he kisses the base of Josh's back.

“Do you like the new plug babe?” Dan asks, his breath ghosting, and Josh bites his lip.

“Yeah,” he says. “It seems a lot bigger than the last...”

“Because it is,” Dan says. He tugs on it and Josh's breath hitches as it slides out after a bit of pulling. Dan smiles, setting it down. Josh's ass had adjusted to the plug and he's stretched so he's gaping just a bit, maybe about the width of Dan's thumb. Dan smirks. He lifts his fingers to Josh's hole and he runs a finger around it, making tingles go through his ass, spreading over his cheeks and bolting through his spine, making it slightly arch, kind of teasing inside him a bit, and Josh feels so hopelessly exposed. “You're so nice and stretched out for me, babe.”

“I know,” Josh says softly, just loud enough for Dan to hear. Dan spreads him apart and spits, half inside of him. The spit slowly slides its way inside him, making each inch it touches fire up like a spark through a fuse, making his insides hot and wet, making them ache with a subtle heat. Hot, ready. Then Dan's tongue is inside of him. His hands are rough on his ass and his tongue is working circles and Josh melts into the wall, moaning softly, breath shaking. “Dan,” he whispers.

“It's okay baby,” Dan murmurs into Josh's skin. He keeps going at him and Josh rocks up onto his toes, trying to grab the wall, but it's a paint-smooth surface. Fuck. He drops his forehead against the wall as Dan's tongue finds its way deeper and he moans softly, quietly. “Shhh,” Dan whispers. Josh whimpers.

“Dan, please,” he chokes out. 

“Please what?” Dan asks.

“Please stop teasing,” Josh whines.

“I'm not,” Dan says, snaking a finger inside of him easily. He quickly finds Josh's most sensitive spot and Josh's breath shudders. He shakes his head.

“If you weren't you'd just fuck me,” Josh says sharply under his breath. Dan doesn't say anything in response, just slaps him on the ass. Dan did always love doing that, especially when he could lay Josh over his lap and spank him until his cheeks were hot red. Josh can almost feel the grin on Dan's face. Dan moves behind him, standing, his fingers leaving him and Josh hears his jeans being undone. Finally. Josh leans his chest into the wall and arches his back, purposefully rocking his ass out. He looks back over his shoulder and watches Dan, watches as Dan looks down at his cock as he sinks into Josh.

Josh purrs happily, resting his head against the wall. He'd been waiting for this all night. Dan pushes up against him, pushes him harder into the wall, and Dan's hips start moving. Josh's head drops back on Dan's shoulder. Dan's mouth latches to Josh's throat, teeth scraping over his pulse as it picks up with Dan's hips. Josh pants, and it's the only sound audible other than these little soft grunts Dan makes and the metal notions on their jeans knocking. Then Dan speeds up a bit more and this tiny little slapping sound joins the other noises.

“Dan,” Josh gasps. He's doing that thing where he's purposely aiming just around Josh's g-spot but avoiding hitting it. Dan smirks, teeth nipping Josh's ear.

“What,” he whispers.

“Fuck,” Josh hisses. He rocks up onto his toes, hips pressed against the wall in some lame attempt to get some friction in his jeans. He nearly growls, growing more desperate by the thrust. Josh pants, gasps, whimpers, moans, anything to distract himself from the growing pull in his hips. “Dan,” he whines. He can feel his boxers sticking to the precum on the too-sensitive head of his cock. “Dan. Dan.”

“Shh,” Dan whispers, and Josh wants to know how the fuck he's staying so calm. Dan's fucking him harder now, not quite faster, but definitely harder. One of his hands moves from Josh's hip to his shoulder to get a bit more leverage, and that's enough to shift their hips just that half-inch or so that sends Dan's head pressing into Josh's spot and Josh inhales as if he's been holding his breath. Dan quickly reaches a hand around and clamps it over Josh's mouth to stifle the needy moan that comes out. “Shhh,” Dan repeats. “We're in a public hallway you dick.”

“Dan,” Josh moans into his hand, having completely lost all self-control. His legs are threatening to give out. Dan pushes Josh tight up to the wall, slamming into that incredible spot now, just wanting to get Josh to ruin his boxers, the ones he'd have to wear to the after party tonight too, along with the plug. Josh makes these little tiny noises, louder than whimpers but quieter than moans, his hips tightening. “Dan I'm gonna,” he chokes out, and Dan doesn't knock into his spot more than twice more before Josh loses himself, falling apart as he cums, knees failing him. Only Dan keeps him upright by pressing him against the wall as he spills in his boxers, face all screwed up in agony. Dan's orgasm rips through him too then, hilting himself as he fills Josh's ass up and then it's over.

Josh's legs still shake a little as he recovers, but Dan pulls out. He stops his cum leaking from Josh's ass with his thumb as he leans down to retrieve the plug, which he presses back into Josh, and Josh moans softly as Dan seals his load inside of him.

“Dan,” he whispers.

“I know baby,” he breathes, pulling Josh's boxers and jeans back up. “C'mere.” Dan gets Josh's jeans fixed first before he does up his own, and Dan turns Josh around to face him. “You did good.”

“Did I?” Josh asks, still half-delirious from his orgasm. Dan nods.

“You did. You were great.” Josh is being kissed and oh yeah, kisses. He sighs into it but Dan pulls away before he can kiss back properly. “Do you need to go back to the bus first or should we go straight to the party?”

Josh smiles blissfully. “Party,” he says. “I wanna dirty dance on my boyfriend so he has to fuck me again later. Load number two.”

“I love you,” Dan sighs, smiling. Josh was the perfect submissive. He kisses Josh firmly on the lips. “Let's go then, doll.”

“Love you too,” Josh says, rubbing his eyes and following Dan back down the hallway.


End file.
